Let me take you on the ride of your life
by Stephanie11Liam
Summary: Maybe Severus needs to have a little confidence, maybe someone unexpected can help with that. With Christmas approaching, that unexpected person is determinded to ATLEAST make this holiday liveable. Rating may go up for language and sexual themes.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (J.K does!)

Summary: Miss Aurora McDuff has her eyes set on a certain Professor Snape, and the holidays are rapidly approaching. Musical Hogwarts? And what's this about Hermione…not being good at something? GASP!

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a fic in quite awhile, cut me a break, lol.

**_Let me take you on the ride of your life_** **By: Steph.ie2namida**

_You treat me like shit sometimes, and yet… I love you._

_You're never around, and yet… I wait for you._

_I yearn for you, I need for you, but you haven't seen it._

_You think that I am just a prissy little girl…_

_I'll show you._

Aurora yawned and stretched, she woke up from the most wonderful dream of a mysterious man in black. A smile crossed her pink lips, she giggled in a fit of happiness and twisted about in her ocean of pillows and blankets; it _was_ wonderful.

Aurora was a 26 year old musical beauty. Music was her only passion; she loved to sing, and quite frankly had a voice that could shatter the hardest of hearts. She took down her full raven hair, and let it spill all around her. The green eyed girl ran a brush though her somewhat disturbed hair, and tied it up in a green hair ribbon, letting her bangs frame the fair skin on her beautiful face.

Aurora finished her morning preparations, and headed off to school. You see, she wasn't a student at this particular school of witchcraft and wizardry; she was the children's musical director. As she stepped into her classroom, she noticed a man approaching her.

"Oh no," Aurora thought to herself.

"McClaire! May I have a word with you." Severus Snape called to her.

Aurora noticed that, it was technically a question Snape had asked her, but she most definitely didn't have a choice to talk in the matter.

"Why was it that Yesterday, during your class, Gryffindor pulled quite the nastiest little prank, and you laughed at it! Not to mention you did nothing about it! I'll tell you now, to be a teacher at _this_ school, you MUST exercise authority! You MUST give discipline, not merely a slap in the wrist!" Severus seemed appalled her way of handling things in her own class.

"Now now, Mr. Snape, it really was just a harmless little prank…" she was cut off.

"THAT doesn't matter! Give me the names of the children involved in this and I'll take care of this MYSELF," he snapped back at the woman.

"I am sorry Mr.Snape. Please, let _me_ deal with this on my own, I won't let you down," Aurora promised.

"Fine, report back to me at the end of the day."

Aurora continued on into her little classroom, setting up for the many classes she would teach in just a few moments. Thoughts erupted in her mind of Snape, her dreams, her classes and children, her longing to be married and not be alone anymore.

_I just want to be with you,_

_I want to make you happy,_

_You and I, we belong together dear._

_I hope…_

Aurora thoughts were interrupted as she heard the patter of tiny steps from behind her, she whirled around to see her most dedicated student, Hermione Granger. "Good morning Miss Granger, your awfully early sweetie."

"Yes, well, I have a… uhhh…"

"Yes my dear?"

"I have a problem Professor McClaire, and I don't know how to fix it, I have no clue what it is that I am doing wrong!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh honey! What's the problem? But keep in mind class starts in 5 minutes…"

"I… Pride myself in learning Professor, I have always felt that being the best I can be when it comes to my education was the most important thing. You see, I can't play sports, and I most certainly cannot sing. M…m… music… is _hard for me_," Hermione explained to her teacher with quite some difficulty.

"Miss Granger, music is not merely just singing. Notes, beats, counting, it's quite difficult to follow sometimes. I can see if you have a problem understanding the material, I can help. Just ask, I am always willing to spend a little extra time on something if you need it, all you have to do is ask," the professor told her embarrassed student. "Or, maybe you're a little shy about asking for help, being that it's you that always knows the answer. Maybe you want a little help outside the classroom?"

"YES! Maybe… I do need help, but… would it be a problem to give me extra help," _Hermione couldn't believe she was actually asking for extra help in school, _"after classes."

"Stay awhile after class, I'll work something out," Aurora winked at her student. She was so proud, and very much relived to have a student that cared so much.

Moments later the student began to pour into the little room to begin their lessons, Aurora's class room didn't need to be that big, although sometimes she wished she could play the music games she wanted to with them, without having to take them out into the yard. Aurora's teaching methods were very much "hands on." She believed the only way to be a good teacher was to give her students the attention they deserved, and make sure that they understand the material. These ideas had a lot to do with why she got the position at Hogwarts.

After classes was over, Professor McClaire set up a time and place to meet with Hermione, gathered her endless papers (being music sheets and similar things), and set out to hopefully return to her room. If the reader remembers correctly, Aurora forgot to deal with the little incident concerning a very strict, and somewhat mean (in Aurora's opinion) Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other hot characters in the story.

Let me take you on the ride of your life: Chapter 2

_"That damnable woman. That Forgetting woman! She forgot to come see me after classes. She needs to… she should WANT to come see me, a professor with more experience than herself; she should want to see how a man of my experience would handle things. Well, it's not like I wanted to see her or anything," _Severus thought to himself as he sat and relaxed by the fireplace. He intently watched as the flames danced and flickered. The closer he looked into the flames, he could see her smiling face, laughing, and singing sweetly. He was hooked on this woman; of course he wouldn't EVER admit it to himself. He simply tried to blame his extra thoughts of her on the fact that she had angered him, oh wow, he was not successful! He was sprung on this beauteous singing angel that he worked so close with all year.

Now Severus never condoned the use of a television in his own personal time, but ever since he heard this girl sing, and found out that she was a singing sensation in many countries, unconsciously he knew he had to get one, so he could watch her work her mysterious magic over him. He did, and watched her on the television most every night, she was beautiful. Her voice melted him, and made him want, and long to see her, even if he was going to be a total prick to her, he still wanted to see her. He knew he wasn't helping his chances with her by being cold, resistant and flat out mean to her, but that's just the way Severus Snape was, the only way he knew _how_ to act. A vision of the two of them, cuddled together by the fireplace crept into his mind. It was nice, even thinking about love.

_"What are you thinking Severus Snape? You don't have a chance with that woman! Look at your greasy ugly unruly hair, your grotesque hooked nose, and just take a nice long look at those lines on your face. Then look at her, firm blemish free skin, beautiful raven hair, and …" _Severus shuddered at the word, _"**c-cute** little nose. You don't have a chance with her. She deserves better anyway, someone who would treat her like a queen, and not lie to her. You can't have relationships without lies. You worked for the dark lord, and now you're a spy! Women desire 'honesty.' You could never give her that!"_

Severus was interrupted by a knock at the door. He reluctantly went to answer the beckon. He opened the heavy door to see standing there, a cold Aurora McClaire rubbing her small arms against the cold of the Slytherindungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me take you on the ride of your life

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of Rowling's characters!

Aurora sat and explained herself to the stubborn Snape for nearly twenty minutes! Indeed, their teaching methods were _very _different! Snape was very strict, and conservative in his teaching, as where Aurora was very hands-on, lenient and sweet to the children. So, what to do? The two of them won't seem to come to an agreement! Aurora hated confrontation, and would do anything to avoid it, and it was no different in this situation with Snape.

"Please _Mr. Snape_, I really don't want to fight about it. What is that you want me to do differently?" Aurora cried.

"_Ms. McClaire_, you _need_ to give these students structure, discipline. These are the components for a great education. Without these components, the students will never take you seriously. Music _Ms. McClaire_? I really don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he agreed to have such a pointless course added to the itinerary…"

Aurora cut him off in mid sentence, "Pointless Mr. Snape? I think not. Music is very important! If you noticed, everything revolves around music, movies, entertaiment! Our society is nothing without entertainment. Life would be boring, and unhappy!"

"Please _Ms. McClaire_. Think about this, we are teaching witchcraft. What does music have to do with it? Potions, you see, is a very useful skill to have, and everything incorporates into each other. How does Music contribute to this?" Snape challenged.

"You have an excellent argument here! And yes _Mr. Snape_, I have a response to your argument. What do you suppose would happen if you were to, say, by accident add the wrong ingredient to your potion, even if it looked, smelled the same, but there was still a minor difference in the two ingredients?"

"It wouldn't be the same potion, in short, you messed it up."

"Precisely! Because you added the wrong ingredient to your potion, it is no longer the same thing! It may have a different taste, different look, consistency! It is the same in music _Mr. Snape_, say you are playing a piece on the piano, and you play the wrong note, it sounds similar, but it's not the same. In some cases, it may throw off the mood of the whole piece! Do you understand what I am getting at?"

"Yes, Miss. I understand your point…"

On that Friday night, the two discussed their opinions on teaching, and the discipline of children, in a heated debate late into the night.

It was a chilly December morning at Hogwarts, the bare tree branches swayed slightly in the cold breeze. Hermione scurried about with her school books to her meeting place with her music professor. This was Hermione's third lesson, even though she was slowly catching on, she hated it. The only thing that made it even bearable was her sweet teacher. She wished that all the teachers would be like that, kind and understanding. Not that all the other teachers were mean, but there was just something about this woman that made her feel instantly relaxed, and at ease with her _little problem_.

Professor McClaire arrived in the cramped little room shortly after Hermione did. "Good morning Hermione sweetheart! Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes. I practiced the scale you taught me last night, and I think I finally have the notes down!" Hermione said with enthusiasm, "I also finished the assignment you gave me last Saturday. I hope it's done okay, I mean, I was having a little trouble with it, but I pulled through quite nicely I think."

"Alright, why don't you hand that over to me, and take your seat. You might want to drink some water Hermione, I have quite a difficult scale for you today."

Aurora began with the lesson she prepared just that morning, but what she didn't know, was that Severus Snape had been watching every meeting she had with Hermione. He tried to justify himself for watching her, by saying to himself that because she had such "radical teaching methods" that he best watch her, for the students sake.

"_Severus Snape!" _a voice called from within, _"Bullshit! You are stalking her, look what you've reduced yourself to! You don't even 'like' the Granger child! Why would you take an interest in protecting a lowly Gryffindor! The reason Severus, is that you LIKE the woman! You enjoy watching her from afar, wondering about her, and now that you finally had your first real conversation with her, your hooked! You need to stop forming feelings for people who will only stab you in the back, and make you draw further and further away from any potential… friend…" _

Severus shook his head and rubbed his pain stricken temples in anger. With a grunt in Aurora's general direction, he fled the scene. Soon after her session with Hermione came to an end, Aurora looked over the child's homework. She had made incredible progress in the past few weeks!

"_Maybe I should show this to Severus…" _What! _"I just called him… 'Severus' ? Wow, I need to get over myself. But this really is wonderful work! I think he needs to see this, just to see that I AM a good teacher!" _Aurora said to herself.

Aurora descended down into the Slytherin dungeon, with the paper in hand. All she wanted at that moment was to be accepted, and recognized by him. Nothing more.


End file.
